Hamburg
General Information Catholic (until 1529) Protestant (since 1529) |tech_group = Western|government = Free City (until 1529) Administrative Republic (since 1529) |rank = Duchy|tag = HAM|capital = Hamburg (44)|culture = Westphalian (Germanic)|development = Start: 16}} is a Catholic Westphalian free city of the HRE located in the Lower Saxony area, North Germany region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising during 'The Third Crusade' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic at the start of the year 1189, the free city borders fellow Catholic countries ( southwest, southeast and north) and the waters of Helgoland Bight (North Sea area, North Atlantic region) west. will be annexed by Catholic at the start of the year 1201, but will emerge from gaining cores in year 1241. The government will reform into an administrative republic at the year 1529, and in the same year switch state religion from Catholic to Protestant. HRE membership as a free city will end on July 12, 1806 when the empire dissolves, and will be annexed by Catholic Revolutionary on December 13, 1810. Eventually on April 11, 1814 will emerge from Revolutionary free again. The one-province state will be finally annexed by Protestant forming on January 18, 1871, keeping its cores until 1900, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Note: "Administrative Republic" does not change a country's government type, staying with it's original government. See also: , , , , Decisions Form German Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Germanic ** None of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture Dutch *** Primary Culture Flemish *** Primary Culture Anglo-Saxon *** Primary Culture Austrian ** is not colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 20 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** Is NOT the Emperor of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Hamburg (44), Zwerin (46), Berlin (50), Braunschweig (57), Dresden (61), Thuringen (63), Munchen (65), Nurnberg (67), Hessen (81), Koln (85), Pfalz (1761), Augsburg (1868), and Frankfurt (1876) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kunnegsgarbs (41) *** Own core province(s): Elsass (75) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Will no longer be part of the HRE *** 'Country breaks out of the Empire' event happens *** Emperor gains 'Left Empire' opinion of the country ** Government rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): North German and South Germany ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige Form Hanover * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Westphalian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not part of the HRE *** Is an Elector ** Own core province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Hannover (1758), and Hoya (3106) * Effect(s): ** Hannover (1758) becomes the Capital *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Country changes to ** Get 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Luneburg (53), Stade (54), Oldenburg (55), Osnabruck (56), Braunschweig (57), Hannover (1758), Bremen (1874), Ostfriesland (1931) and Hoya (3106) ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain ability to embrace Hanoverian Ideas and Traditions Form Westphalia * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , , , , , or ** does not exist ** Does not have Celestial Empire government reform ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Westphalian *** Primary Culture is Rhenish *** Capital is in the Westphalia Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a Nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Is an Elector *** Is not part of the HRE ** Own core province(s): Altmark (52), Westfalen (82), Hannover (1758), Cassel (1762) and Paderborn (3107) * Effect(s): ** Cassel (1762) is the Capital ** Country changes to ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** One random owned province: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Decentralization' for 20 years *** -1.00 National Unrest *** +0.05 Month Autonomy Change ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Westphalia and Lower Saxony ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Altmark (52), Hessen (81) and Kassel (1762) ** Gain 25 Prestige Hamburger Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** +10.0% Light Ship Combat Ability * Ambition: ** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier * Ideas: ** Hanseatic City: *** +15.0% Global Trade Power ** Burgher Republic: *** +0.50 Yearly Republican Tradition ** Walls of Hamburg: *** +25.0% Fort Defense ** First Constitution of Hamburg: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** School of the Johanneum: *** -10.0% Idea Cost ** Berenberg Bank: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency *** -0.50 Interest Per Annum ** Shipyards of the Elbe: *** -10.0% Ship Costs Category:Countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Protestant countries Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:The Third Crusade Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Westphalian countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Free Cities Category:Administrative Republics